poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash's Adventures Team
This is the team that Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock have formed throughout their adventures. 386px-Ash XY-1-.png|Ash Ketchum Pikachu.jpg|Pikachu Lucario ssbwu3ds.png|Lucario 647Keldeo BW anime.png|Keldeo Zorua anime 2.png|Zorua 800px-571Zoroark anime.png|Zoroark 648Meloetta BW anime.png|Meloetta misty__ag___01__by_adfpf1-d83n6f1.png|Misty 308px-Brock DP Anime art-1-.png|Brock Traceyem7.gif|Tracey Sketchit Misty Togetic.png|Togetic 800px-Dawn Togekiss.png|Togekiss 790px-Misty Azurill.png|Azurill Spectra Phantom.png|Spectra Phantom aura__dp___01__by_adfpf1-d771n4m.png|May Manaphy.png|Manaphy 401px-MaxAG-1-.png|Max Jirachi.png|Jirachi Molly Hale.png|Molly Hale Teddiursa anime-1-.png|Teddiursa Dawn.png|Dawn Piplup.png|Piplup Shaymin.jpg|Shaymin Iris.png|Iris 610Axew BW anime.png|Axew 150px-Black_White_Cilan.png|Cilan 800px-Cilan Pansage.png|Pansage Serena XY2.png|Serena Clemont XY-1-.png|Clemont Bonnie XY-1-.png|Bonnie 600px-Dedenne-1-.png|Dedenne Pichu_Bros_(Pichu_Bros).jpg|Pichu Bros. Ritchie.png|Ritchie Ritchie Sparky.png|Sparky Rini2.png|Rini Diana.jpg|Diana Emerald_Brendan.png|Brendan Birch shiny_chespin_global_link_art_by_trainerparshen-d6v3w7g.png|Chestnut 185px-Black_White_Hilda.png|Kathie pikachu_base__female__by_yukimemories-d8vp5vy.png|Lil' Shocker ShinjiDP.png|Paul Bra_gt_by_chrisemerald_chaos_z-d51tzrw.png|Bulla TripBW.png|Trip Raichu.jpg|Raichu Lovrina.png|Lovrina latest-7.jpeg|Kiki Jiji.jpg|Jiji Ripster.jpg|Ripster Streex.jpg|Streex Jab.jpg|Jab Big Slammu.JPG|Big Slammu Moby Lick.jpg|Moby Lick Rox.jpg|Rox Manta Man.png|Manta Man El Swordo.png|El Swordo Seto Kaiba.png|Seto Kaiba Mokuba-l.png|Mokuba Kaiba Alain_XY.png|Alain 125px-Mairin.png|Mairin Korrina anime-0.png|Korrina Smile all stars.png|Glitter Force 800px-Alexa anime-1-.png|Alexa 20091224133431!Barry.png|Barry Lyra anime.png|Lyra Khoury.png|Khoury 160px-Bianca anime.png|Bianca 646px-Stephan.png|Stephan 800px-Cameron Unova.png|Cameron Gary Oak.png|Gary Oak Virgil official art.png|Virgil Shauna.png|Shauna Tierno.png|Tierno Trevor (Pokemon XY).jpg|Trevor Scottie.png|Sawyer Nini.png|Nini Miette.png|Miette sailscou.jpg|Sailor Scouts Team Yugi.png|Team Yugi Lillie_SM.png|Lillie Mallow_SM.png|Mallow Lana_SM.png|Lana Sophocles_SM.png|Sophocles Kiawe_SM.png|Kiawe Toonwriter's Team Members *Ash Ketchum and Pikachu (Founders/Leaders) *Lucario (Sir Aaron's, inherited by Ash; After Ash's Math Quest with Aladdin) *Keldeo *Zorua (becomes Lucario's adopted child) *Zoroark (becomes Lucario's mate) *Meloetta *Misty (Co-Leader) *Brock (Co-Leader) *Tracey Sketchit *Togepi (soon to become Togekiss in the future) *Spectra Phantom (Bakugan; Misty's other boyfriend) *Azurill *May (After Ash's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service) *Manaphy *Max (After Ash's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service) *Jirachi *Molly Hale and Teddiursa (After Ash's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service) *Dawn and Piplup (After Ash's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service) *Shaymin *Iris and Axew (After Ash's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service) *Cilan and Pansage (After Ash's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service) *Serena (Ash's love interest; After Ash's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service) *Clemont (After Ash's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service) *Bonnie (After Ash's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service) *Dedenne (After Ash's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service) *Pichu Brothers *Korrina and Lucario *Ritchie and Sparky (Future members) *Rini and Diana (Future members; the former is Ritchie's girlfriend) *Brendan *Chestnut (Brendan's Shiny Chespin) *Kathie (Brock's love interest) *Lil' Shocker (Female Pikachu, Kathie's companion) *Paul (Future member) *Bulla (Future member; Paul's love interest) *Trip and Raichu (Future members; the latter formerly from the Pokemon Sinnoh Summer Camp now becoming Trip's companion like Pikachu to Ash) *Lovrina (Future member; Former villain and Trip's girlfriend) *Alain (After Ash's Adventures of Ben 10: Alien Swarm) *Mairin (After Ash's Adventures of Ben 10: Alien Swarm) *The Street Sharks: Ripster, Streex, Jab, Big Slammu, Manta Man, Rox, Moby Lick, and El Swordo (Future members after the events of Ash Ketchum Goes Over the Hedge) *The DigiDestined and their Digimon (all from Adventure-Fusion Universe) *Seto Kaiba *Mokuba Kaiba *Kikyo (Kaiba's love interest) *Hatoko Kobayashi (Mokuba's girlfriend) *Kiki (After Ash's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service) *Jiji (After Ash's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service) *The Nerdlucks (After a to-be-announced crossover) *The Glitter Force (After a to-be-announced crossover) *The Z Fighters *The Sailor Scouts *Lillie *Lana *Mallow *Kiawe *Sophocles Possible members *Alexa *Casey *Liza *Sakura *Drew *Kenny *Barry *Lyra and Khoury *Bianca *Stephan *Cameron *Virgil *Shauna *Tierno *Trevor *Sawyer *Miette *Nini *Sanpei *Ippei *Nihei Occasional members *Gary Oak *Serena (Sailor Moon) *Amy (Sailor Mercury) *Raye (Sailor Mars) *Lita (Sailor Jupiter) *Mina (Sailor Venus) *Amara (Sailor Uranus) *Michelle (Sailor Neptune) *Trista (Sailor Pluto) *Hotaru (Sailor Saturn) *Darien (Tuxedo Mask) *Dan Kuso *Runo Misaki *Shun Kazami *Gunz Lazar *Marucho Marukura *Alice Gehabich *Julie Makimoto *Joe Brown *Billy Gilbert *Mira Clay *Ace Grit *Baron Letloy *Jake Vallory *Fabia Sheen *Ren Krawler *Rafe *Paige *Yugi Moto *Joey Wheeler *Téa Gardner *Tristan Taylor *Mai Valentine *Duke Devlin *Serenity Wheeler *Mako Tsunami *Espa Roba *Rebecca Hawkins *Bakura Ryou Tigerman531's team members *Ash Ketchum *Pikachu *Misty *Togepi *Brock *May *Max *Dawn *Piplup *Paul *Iris and Axew *Cilan and Pansage *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie and Dedenne *Molly Hale (After an TBA project) *Teddiursa (After an TBA project) Trivia *Ash gets four love interests; Misty, May, Dawn and Serena, all who like and never get jealous of each other. *Max and Molly have a crush on each other. *Kathie is Toonwriter's name for the main trainer girl of Pokemon Black & White. Category:HEROES Category:Groups Category:HEROINES Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Adventure Teams Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Angel Squads Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Alpha Category:Comics Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies